


Dark Tensions - XiYao

by Mkzbrown, repoughts



Category: modao zushi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, XiYao Fictober, XiYao Fictober 2019, Xiyao - free form, dark lan xichen, evil Lan Xichen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkzbrown/pseuds/Mkzbrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts
Summary: “It felt, tight.”Meng Yao gasps as he’s being pushed into moving his hands slowly up the other's chest.“I was holding so much back before, this tightness starting…”He pushed into the other's stomach with kisses, licking and dragging his teeth over his carved physique.“It travelled upward into my chest, as he looked at me with the same look, he’d always given me,” he felt Xichen go in deeper and he smiled into his chest, “So I gutted him.”“And the tightness expanded, all that was left… was my lust for more.”He bit his earlobe and moved them both around. He was ready for all of Xichen.





	Dark Tensions - XiYao

**Author's Note:**

> Role played XiYao with the lovely Repoughts and we wrote it up to share. Enjoy.

Meng Yao was running, running through the various tents set up on the outskirts of their freshly conquered domain. The SunShot campaign was over. Finally, he could return to… no. He couldn’t now. Nie Mingjue had seen him gut the guard, saw him torture and murder people… He shakes his head, tears brimming, and he continued to go through the tents. Trying to find a quiet place to breathe, to collect all his thoughts.

It’s been some time since the heat of the battle and heavy blood flow, since Wen clan finally fell under the combined power of all the Clans. Xichen was standing at the edge of their camp looking over at the faint lights of the night less city in the distance. He’s reflecting upon the events of the days passed when he hears running steps behind him. His hand flies to the hilt of his sword but he doesn’t turn.  
“It’s a late hour for a walk, friend. What has you moving in such a hurry?”

“Zewu-jun!” Meng Yao holts in his tracks.  
This is not the time to get embarrassed! Keep it together! He repeats to himself, composing his current state. He flattens his robes and bows deeply.  
“I didn’t realise you were up here, forgive me”.

Lan Xichen is startled as he hears the young man’s voice, hand leaving his weapon, his form automatically turning, seeking the slightly short one.  
“I did not realise it was you A-Yao. Is something wrong?”  
Xichen notices the trail of sweat at the side of Meng Yao’s face, the urgency with which he took his steps just a second ago. His eyes scan the area above the young man’s shoulders expecting to find- he’s not certain what exactly but there must be a reason why Meng Yao ran into the dark.

“Nothing is wrong! Please don’t worry about me I just needed some space.”

Xichen’s eyes tighten just a fraction, not quite noticeable in the dim light of the moon, at the speed of his response.

Meng Yao takes a deep breath and smiles genuinely at the man before him. He couldn’t hide his feelings in front of Xichen so he let this smile seep through. He hadn’t seen him for so long, his tall figure was somewhat of a relief to be seeing.

“Why does Zewu-jun stand alone?”

Letting the question slide for now Xichen takes a moment to bask in the smile on A-Yao’s face. It’s always a rare pleasure to see his friend, especially nowadays as the events have settled finally down. He turns back to the scenery of the city.

“I was admiring the city skyline, contemplating. At times like these it’s important to remember even the greatest of empires can be brought down by the smallest of actions,” his gaze lands on A-Yao’s face again. “Tell me, A-Yao, do you regret killing Wen Rouhan?”

Meng Yao avoids eye-contact, admiring instead the view behind Lan Xichen.

“I don’t regret killing Wen Rouhan. He was mad with power and needed to be stopped. By any means necessary,” his voice is strong, but he let his face droop his smile slightly, becoming a thin line. He thought about the pain he had witnessed in Nie Mingjue and rubbed his now healed wound, “I did what I had to while under his power. To survive.”

Xichen hums, listening to the younger man’s voice. The distance between the two men is not that substantial still Xichen feels the need to close it as he walks over to Meng Yao so they’re within a touching distance.

“I agree, his misdeeds were numerous and vile.”

Xichen reaches his hand over, intending to touch, to caress at the soft skin on the others cheek but stops himself midway instead grasping lightly at Meng Yao’s shoulder.  
“Tell me, my friend, if your conscious is clear why were you running just now?”

Meng Yao leans into his touch, he likes it and fails to hide it.  
“I ran to hide from… thoughts… Dark thoughts that would disturb most. My conscience isn’t clear of everything Zewu-jun.”

“Since they pain you so, please, share them with me.” He murmurs into the night air.  
He makes sure to keep his gaze on the man as to not miss any emotions passing through them. He has not discovered yet what it is about Meng Yao that draws him to the other so much. Xichen moves his hand slowly down Meng Yao’s arm, stroking over his robes he so desperately wanting to be under – touching his skin.

“I killed a commanding officer” Meng Yao confessed through closed eyes, “Nie Mingjues commanding officer… and I don’t regret it. He deserved so much more for what he did.”  
Meng Yao opened his eyes and took Lan Xichens wandering hand in his own, holding it close.  
“I know it’s bad and I don’t know what to do Zewu-jun.”

Lan Xichen’s eyes widen at the confession, breath hitching, a faint trembling starting in his hand and he presses it against Meng Yao’s chest, not pushing but holding. Keeping it in place.  
“This is troubling indeed.”  
Xichen takes a step back from Meng Yao needing the distance to think. A nagging feeling in his head tells him this is wrong, inhuman, that he shouldn’t want to know such things but the question itself pushes against his lips,  
“Did you enjoy it?”

Meng Yao looks at Lan Xichens hand on him. He’s embarrassed, but also there was this growing, nagging fire in the pit of his stomach warming his body and built his confidence back up. It was a new feeling, but he was thinking back to when he had finally thruster into that commanding officer, ending him where he stood. His eyes glinted at the thought, looking back up at Lan Xichen he held his head to face the other. The fire extinguished the doubt and eradicated the fear. He smiled.

“I relished in it.”

It takes but a flash. Lan Xichen grasps at the robes and drags Meng Yao to him where Xichen can capture his lips into a hungry, desperate kiss that had his tongue swiping and asking for silent entrance. This darkness inside Meng Yao – he wishes to know it. To own it. He pressed his body tight against the smaller one needing the contact to quench the desire within him. He breaks away and breathes hotly into Meng Yao’s ear.  
“Did it feel good A-Yao? To have the man’s life in your hands, to have him completely at your mercy?”

Zewu-jun shocked Meng Yao for a moment before he too was exploring every inch of the other's mouth. When he leaned into his ear to whisper, he felt everything tingle all over. Where had this come from? Was he dreaming? He didn’t care. He rolled his head back to steal another kiss, chancing a bite at the others lop and began nibbling his way down the other's neck.  
“That was only the beginning, I saw him disappear from in front of me. Body intact but his soul left him. I’d never felt more alive.”

Xichen groans at the words, at the mouth on his neck. The first Jade of Gusu knew all well the reputation of goodness and purity he possessed in the eyes of the people, but people often forgot that he was also a man of his sword, a soldier, a general capable of destruction. Just because he didn’t allow for that side to rule him didn’t mean it was not still a part of him. In Meng Yao he was able to see the same darkness, the need for violence buried underneath he calm exterior – a kindred spirit. His acceptance of it, how the young man could skilfully weave between the two created a hunger within him he wasn’t able to maintain. Xichen grabs at the sides of Meng Yao’s face looking deeply into his eyes.

“Come with me to my tent A-Yao. I desire you.”

“I desire all of you.” Meng Yao bites one last time before pulling away and following Xichen hurried steps. If the guards were to see them, he bowed his head and reposition his robes to hide the flushed cheeks and uncomfortable clothes keeping him apart from Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen leads Meng Yao to his cot right after they step through the flaps of the tent, grabbing his hand and kissing it gently at the wrist.  
“I always knew you were very special A-Yao,” he stats, pushing the robes off the young man’s shoulder as they got closer and closer to the perfectly made sheets on the bed, chasing each new inch of skin with another kiss, “So much wisdom in your young eyes, even back in Gusu I could tell you’d become something great one day.”

“You flatter me Zewu-jun, it’s you who is special. You’re caring nature has been an honour to be on the receiving end of.”  
He smiles at the sudden hunger emerging from the taller. He didn’t realise he was wanted just as much as he hungered for Xichen, who he helps undress. However, he started teasingly slow, he wanted this to be fun.

The teasingly slow movements with which Meng Yao starts taking Xichen’s robes off have him curl his lip into a smile. He sits down on the bed, pulling the slighter frame close behind him. His hands find the other’s hips and dig in. He let’s his hands wander over the round backside, stopping to caress it a couple of times and lower still until they slide under his thighs. He chose the moment to yank Meng Yao into his lap.

Meng Yao chuckles as he is whisked into Xichen’s lap. He let’s his hands outline the man’s frame, sizing him up.  
“What would Zewu-jun like for me to do?”  
He leans in for a kiss, slow and deep. With a loud pop he retracts and wraps his hands around his neck, hanging himself backwards and waiting.

Xichen surges after Meng yao the moments their lips part, not even stopping to breathe before he seals their mouth again. He leans back falling against the bed and pushes his hips up, grinding with his cock at the younger man’s backside.  
“I wish to be inside you A-Yao. I want to know each part of you.”

“Then do it. Become a part of me. I assume you have some oils.”  
Meng Yao pressed his hands around Lan Xichen’s member, teasing and pushing every part he could get. If he could torture Lan Xichen. This would be the only kind he’d do.

For once Xichens hands are faster than his thoughts, they search for the small flask stashed under the pillows, and he opens it letting the slick oil spread over his fingers. Meng Yao’s hands on him feel both too good and not enough as he lets out a shaky breath at the touch. He circles his finger around the others entrance and pushes slightly in as he asks,  
“Tell me again how it felt to kill that man, sweet boy.”

“It felt, tight.”

Meng Yao gasps as he’s being pushed into moving his hands slowly up the other's chest.

“I was holding so much back before, this tightness starting…”  
He pushed into the other's stomach with kisses, licking and dragging his teeth over his carved physique.

“It travelled upward into my chest, as he looked at me with the same look, he’d always given me,” he felt Xichen go in deeper and he smiled into his chest, “So I gutted him.”

He began sucking at Lan Xichen’s neck, his cock now grafting against the other.

“And the tightness expanded, all that was left… was my lust for more.”

He bit his earlobe and moved them both around. He was ready for all of Xichen.

Lan Xichen wishes he could spend more time drawing the pleasured gasps and moans from Meng Yao’s throat with nothing more but his fingers, however the burning desire within him was too much. Xichen withdraws the digits positioning himself and readying his erect cock. He grabs greedily at Meng Yao’s thighs, urging the other man to wrap them around his waist and bites down at his neck as he starts pushing in.

Meng Yao follows the others urges and grunts at the mixture of pain, but mostly pleasure, as Lan Xichen slides in,  
“Lan Xichen… Xichen…”  
He thrusts his hips with Xichen pushes deeper inside him, he wants nothing more than to have him leave part of him inside of Meng Yao, “You’re so good Lan Xichen.”

“My dear A-Yao,” Xichen gasps establishing a steady rhythm to his thrusts.  
All the while he keeps his eyes on Meng Yao’s face, watching the bliss wash over him in waves, as he chases their pleasure.  
“I adore you. Your cunning intellect, your certainty of action, your beauty.”  
He keeps the praise coming, as he presses hungry kisses into the man’s skin, speeding up his pushes.

“Your kind and giving, something most men I’ve met lack or say is a weakness. You make it your own strength and more.”  
He speeds up with Lan Xichen, coming closer and closer to his point as he was pounded into.  
Xichen grabs at Meng Yao’s erection stroking in time with his thrusts, racing to have him reach. Meng Yao struggles to say his next words,  
“You’re violently serene. And your deadly smile has me under a spell.”  
He feels his own seed seep upwards in ribbons onto his lower abdomen.

Xichen feels his own orgasm oncoming. He leans into one more kiss before he comes with the whisper of A-Yao’s name on his lips.

“Ah, Lan Xichen. You favour this darkness in me?”  
He pulls him down off him and holds the other close.  
“Don’t I disgust you?”

“Nothing you could do would ever disgust me, darling love,” Xichen confesses tangling their fingers together, “This darkness is another part of you, and I cherish it as any other of your pieces.”

Meng Yao was finally in his lovers’ arms, it was pure bliss,  
“I love you entirely, all pieces known and unknown.”

“Rest now A-Yao,” Xichen adds, pressing a tender kiss to his lover’s brow.

Meng Yao hummed in agreement before he drifted.


End file.
